Scratch The Itch
by Ana89mika
Summary: My first ever prompt fill! Hopefully, I could deliver. Thank you for thinking of me for this prompt. Apparently, my NC-17 writing impressed a few people on here... ;). Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint. A one-shot about Gail and Holly's first time. Please read and review.


**Hey guys! **

**So, this is a prompt request from 'spazvan' that I recieved in my inbox on FF. **

**First of all, thank you so much for giving me this prompt. **

**And I sincerely hope you will like it. Please let me know. **

**This is my first ever prompt fill! Yay! :))**

**Anyway, kindly let me know what you all think of it. **

**I do not own the characters merely the fictional proceedings and mistakes here on. **

**Please, proceed! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scratch The Itch<strong>

* * *

><p>That whole week, that dreadful week after Ford's targeted attack on 15, had been a very confusing one for Gail. First, her two colleagues were still swimming dangerous waters after being shot by the psychopath. Second, she was having weird guilt trips that evoked some not-so-good memories and flashbacks for her. She thought she had dealt with 'survivor's guilt' already but apparently there was still a residual amount lingering somewhere inside her conscience. Third, she had suddenly declared herself a lesbian but was having some 'teenage-y' soul-searching, self-finding sort of troubles with embracing this abrupt fall out of the closet wholeheartedly. Fourth and the most important, she was too certain that Holly was the sole reason she wasn't sitting in the brunette's bath tub with a battery-operated razor ready to shave off the remaining hair on her head!<p>

Fifth, which was probably just a proverbial cherry on top of it all, was that that the incessant amount of tension mounting up inside her body due to every single fuckery of her current life had absolutely no physical outlet! At all! She was simmering from inside out and her mind had begun conjuring up inappropriate thoughts about a particular brunette at very unfortunate moments.

For illustration, just the day before yesterday while driving the cruiser with Nick, she had run a red light; barely escaping the fate of a rash and brutal death of being mangled to pieces by a huge truck only by a few microseconds. Thankfully, the truck had just about nicked the back of the cruiser. Even when Nick had forced her to sit in the passenger seat, her mind was filled with indecent images that made her flush like a tomato all over. Nick hadn't questioned about it; probably deducing it to be a silent acknowledgement of embarrassment and shame on Gail's part. She hadn't made the effort to apologize or explain. She couldn't.

She remembered vividly how flustered she had been while talking to Holly that night. It was a ritual that the pathologist had shoved upon her which she reluctantly, delightfully to a degree, followed through. But, of course, not without her trademark complaints. Holly had made her promise to make at least one call every night so that the brunette could rest easy knowing she was alive and had safely reached home.

* * *

><p><em>"And now I am closing the door," Gail dutifully, mockingly reported to Holly.<em>

_"Uh huh," Holly exhaled a breathy laugh at Gail's antics. "And now?" She questioned only to further irritate the blonde._

_The hair on the back of Gail's neck greedily stood up in attention at that sweet, torturous sound of the breathy laugh. The two words 'and now' sounded extra raspy and evilly enticing to her lust addled brain. She swallowed and cleared her throat. "Thinking," she absently whispered a single word into the mouthpiece of her phone._

_Holly was silent for a few seconds on the other side but the rustling sound reached Gail's ear. It sounded like the doctor was preparing for bed. And almost immediately after that thought, her mind visualized an image of Holly...wrapped up in white sheet with all that glorious hair mussed up, beckoning her to make a move. Gail strangled a frustrated groan as she clenched her eyes shut, lolling her head back, cursing her rampant libido._

_"Thinking about what?" Holly inquired softly after she was readily situated in her bed._

_"You," Gail's mouth acted before her mind could and she bit her tongue in regret. The sound of Holly's audible gulp transmitted through the earpiece very clearly, caressing the overly heated lobe of Gail's ear with its warmth._

_"What about me?"_

_Gail couldn't keep up this thread of conversation without slipping. She threw herself on the couch with an irritated huff and decided it was safe to change the direction of the conversation to something else entirely. "Not exactly about you...just about the delicious Chicken Parm you made me that day," for further effect she sighed dreamily. During their 'Just Friends' stage, Holly had made her lunch one day after they had finished watching some stupid plotless movie. It seemed like ages ago when in reality it had only happened about three weeks back._

_"Hmm," Holly hummed simply._

_Gail wasn't sure but she felt that Holly's tone reflected a lilt of disappointment. In the next moment, though, she pulled a face and refuted her wishful thinking. Before she could say anything Holly continued._

_"Anyway, that reminds me. Are you free this Saturday night?"_

_Gail frowned thinking Holly would drag her to some boring art exhibition yet again. "Why?" She tentatively asked._

_"Well, I was thinking we could have a nice, quiet night in, binge watch some mindless television shows and I could make you dinner. How does spaghetti and meatballs sound?"_

_"Oh," Gail unenthusiastically drawled and relaxed back into the disfigured couch cushions._

_After a bout of silence, Holly carried on. "Oh...sure, by all means. No need to sound so enthusiastic," she sniped in a high-pitched annoyed voice sarcastically._

_"It's not that, Hol," Gail's explanation got interrupted by a wide yawn._

_"Well, then come on now," Holly persisted. "We can watch whatever you want. No documentaries, I promise. In fact, if it helps I will bury 'my nerd' for the whole night... if you want."_

_Gail chuckled at the attempt of bribes being thrown her way. Truthfully, she really needed no incentive to spend time with Holly but it was a little bit difficult to admit it out loud. "But your nerd is so adorable," Gail protested childishly, again before her mind could catch up to her speeding speech._

_"Oh really?" Holly teased the blonde with a purposeful throaty timbre in her voice._

_"Umm," Gail fumbled for a reply but the brunette didn't let her continue._

_"What more do you desire, Gail?" Holly heatedly whispered before snorting at her stupid attempt at sounding sexy. Reverting to her normal voice she persuaded further, "there will be TV, booze, me & my nerd, and of course my home made finger licking delicious food."_

_Gail's mind apparently hadn't caught up to her dead tired body yet. As soon as she heard the words 'finger' and 'licking', the previous images attacked her conscience with a vengeance; even more inappropriate and indecent than before. She inhaled shakily and squirmed a little in her place. "Okay," she quietly uttered into her phone._

_"Okay then," Holly giddily retorted. She heard Gail groan at the other end of the call and chastised herself for preventing the officer from resting properly. "All right then...you must be tired. Go to sleep and I will see you Saturday."_

_"Mmmkay," Gail assented without protest._

_"Text me later?"_

_"Mmyeah."_

_"Good night, honey," Holly softly wished._

_"Good night, Hol," Gail wished back just as softly._

* * *

><p>That night after a dinner of cold pizza and a diet soda when she had gone to sleep, she found out that she couldn't despite being extremely tired. After tossing and turning and a few rounds of punches at the pillows, she relented and decided to indulge herself in hopes of getting some sleep once her itch was taken care of.<p>

Good God! Was that a mistake or what? The search for online lesbian porn had so many freaking choices that she just had to watch at least a few. Instead of assisting her desire to flare further whatever she watched only made her cringe and shudder in distaste. Indulging herself after watching something so horrifying was completely out of question. So, she willed herself to go to sleep. That full night was filled with bizarre nightmares of a scary woman with gaudy make-up and dangerously long blood-red nails chasing her around to scratch her metaphorical 'itch'. And weirdly enough, Ross Perik was running alongside them trying desperately to capture it all in his high-definition camera exclaiming his delight every now and then and saying that even kidnapping her hadn't been so much fun!

And that was how she spent most days and nights of that stupid, dreadful week.

* * *

><p>That Saturday evening, half hour before the expected time, Gail stood in front of Holly's apartment door with both her hands occupied. She felt like an idiot just standing in front of the door with a bunch of different coloured roses in one hand and a bottle of expensive wine in another. She glanced down at her right hand that held the thorn-less stems of four roses. Every colour depicted different meaning; she had fleetingly thought of picking out one of each colour but the reality of her moderate salary made it a little difficult. Roses were surprisingly quite expensive. So, she had to compromise and prioritize with four that she could somewhat afford. Then she flicked her gaze to the bottle of white wine that apparently went well with any kind of elegant options to dine or so the guy at the store had told her.<p>

She huffed yet another impatient breath and scuffed her boots on the floor. Was all this gesture necessary? Why all of a sudden she had started to care about it, she didn't understand. All she understood was that there was something inside of her that desperately wanted to do nice things for Holly. Whether it was bringing the doctor flowers or making the brunette smile. She lifted her right hand and knocked in a specific habitual pattern. Her eyebrows drew in together slightly when she heard Holly's voice nearing the door. Thinking that there was someone else too in the apartment she hid the flowers behind her back and waited for the door to open.

Holly opened the door with much more force than intended. The corner of her lips pulled wide when she saw Gail standing there with a cute frown. "Hold on," she spoke into the phone and pressed the device over her stomach. "Hey," she leaned in and kissed Gail's cheek. "Just five minutes...it's important," she whispered and lifted the phone. "So sorry," she mouthed and motioned the blonde inside before scurrying to the small room that was her office.

Gail blinked. She sighed and closed the door, disappointed at the greeting. Before going to the kitchen she took off her jacket and placed it on the couch. She put the wine in the cooler and carefully put the roses in a vase. She heard Holly bid goodbye to whoever was on the phone but didn't move.

Holly exhaled in relief when her eyes fell on Gail's back. Smiling, she closed the distance between them and loosely curled her hands across the blonde's waist from behind. "Hi," she softly whispered against Gail's temple, breathing in the intoxicating scent. Her heart flip-flopped for a few beats when she took in the flowers. "They are beautiful, thanks," she said tightening her hold.

Gail swallowed and closed her eyes humming in quiet reply. Holly's warm breath languidly cascaded her skin with such care that she almost moaned. Her left hand rested upon Holly's and right was adjusting the roses pointlessly. "Did you know that every colour means something different? It's quite fascinating." She posed the question just to say something and not remain silent.

"Oh?" Holly muttered. She nuzzled her nose against Gail's short hair, "I didn't know that." She easily played along when in fact she knew all about it. "What does red mean?"

Gail bit her bottom lip and effectively stopped the chuckle that was about to escape. She knew what Holly was doing. Remembering everything the chirpy flower girl had told her, she proceeded to share it with the brunette. "Love, respect, beauty...courage. Take your pick," she tilted her head a little to the right when Holly's chin rested on her shoulder.

"Hmmm...that yellow one seems interesting."

"Yup it is," Gail agreed, "and it's not completely yellow. The tips are red, see," she lightly fingered the said flower. "It signifies friendship...and falling in love." The last three words were spoken more softly as her left hand journeyed to Holly's fingers and tangled together.

Holly brought her right free hand and rested it on Gail's hip, tracing patterns with her thumb. "What about dark pink?"

Gail's fingers automatically went to the said coloured rose. "It means gratitude...thank you," she whispered and squeezed Holly's fingers simultaneously, conveying her silent appreciation.

Holly smiled and kissed Gail's shoulder where her chin rested previously. "And the coral...," she mumbled against the blonde's neck. She felt the slight twitch under her lips when Gail swallowed.

"Desire," Gail exhaled the single word and suddenly it felt like the time had slowed down. Holly's chest began expanding and constricting in tandem with hers; both their breaths becoming shorter and heavier by the second.

Holly clenched her jaw in order to not lose herself. She slowly sneaked her right hand fingers inside Gail's shirt. The pad of her shaking fingers travelled nervously along the soft skin. She felt the hitch in Gail's breath and buried her face into the blonde's neck. Deciding to be bold, she splayed her palm on the right side of Gail's abdomen. Brushing her lips along the column of the pale neck, she rasped, "desire to what, Gail?" Parting her lips, she started placing wet kisses along the way.

Gail moaned very softly and breathed out the brunette's name shakily. Holly's molten lips trailed a path of blazing kisses along her neck and the long fingers were now kneading her abdomen muscles loosely. The combination made her feel heavily intoxicated; completely euphoric. Fleetingly she thought, how better everything was in reality; so much better than her thoughts and her dreams. Plus, lust wasn't the only factor in this moment. Holly's touches and kisses inspired a much warmer feeling inside her heart. Too akin to something she was afraid of admitting to herself. She snatched her left hand free and placed both her palms on the cold counter when her knees threatened to give up, still not answering the question.

Dinner was all but forgotten. Holly was too far gone to think clearly. She let her instincts guide her actions. Her hands worked together to undo the bottom two buttons on Gail's shirt. She groaned in delight when the skin beneath her palms rippled anxiously. Should she dare take a step further? Her forearms closed along the naked skin tightly as she bit into Gail's flushed ear lobe, repeating herself, "desire to what, Gail?"

Gail cussed under her breath and swayed forward slightly, bringing Holly's weight with her. She was glad that she wasn't facing the doctor because as much as she wanted to continue this tease, she was almost sure that she would chicken out if faced with the dark chocolate brown pools. She still didn't answer.

Holly's finger pads brushed along the blonde's lowest rib as she undid another button of that red shirt. She was completely snuggled against Gail's back, strategically so. Her eyes took in the grip Gail had on the edge of the counter. Concerned, she asked, "you okay?" The last thing she wanted to do was push Gail.

Gail's mind was a hazy collection of thoughts clawing to stand vanguard. She could literally feel all her tension seep down her body and settle abundantly in the lower abdomen. "Yes," she hissed nodding vigorously when the brunette's fingers ran along the border of her bra.

Holly smiled, still a little unsure how much further she could go. Trusting that Gail would put a stop to it if needed, she unbuttoned the shirt completely and peered at the delectable heaving chest through hooded lids. "You are so beautiful," she hushed appreciatively into Gail's neck.

"Mmmhmmmm...you too," Gail absently murmured, anxiously awaiting the next stop of the erotic exploration.

Holly adjusted, making Gail's legs close together and her own slightly parted. Her pelvis was now very comfortably nestled against the soft curve of Gail's ass. Her right hand closed around the officer's abdomen and the left one, inch after inch, pushed inside the bra exactly over the valley between Gail's breasts. Momentarily she just rested there, peacefully, the constricting material of the bra digging into her wrist. But compared to the warmth of Gail's skin and the wild thuds of a racing heart, that discomfort was nothing. "I could stop, you know," she volunteered. "If you want me to," she brushed the tip of nose along the strained neck lovingly.

Gail groaned and immediately her right hand latched onto Holly's that was wound across her abdomen. "Don't," she warned through clenched jaw and threw her head back on Holly's shoulder in invitation, humming her delight when the doctor, without wasting any precious second, bit harshly into her neck.

Holly rested her nerves when Gail so openly submitted to her. She didn't want to stop anymore; she didn't even want to think about stopping. Letting herself go somewhat, her mouth freely feasted upon the offered neck and soothed the reddened muscles along the way. Her left hand that was twitching with indecision finally went to the left, gently closing around Gail's left breast. A long groan escaped both of them when her palm at last brushed across the straining nipple.

"Fffuckkk," Gail's elongated moan betrayed the pleasure she felt when Holly kneaded her left breast without mercy. She so desperately wanted her bra to come off. Her fingers squeezed Holly's right forearm, "take it off," she panted impatiently.

Holly's joyous groan turned into a grunt when instantly she shoved the bra above Gail's breast and freed the glorious twins. She needed her hands on them...right now. Without preamble, she jerked her right hand free and cupped both the pale beauties in her palms. "God...you feel good," she grunted wildly and bit the edge of Gail's clenched jaw as her hips rotated forward into Gail's ass on their own accord.

"Unngghh," Gail's mouth parted and suddenly all the moisture was sucked dry from her oral cavity; supposedly because it was needed elsewhere. When Holly pushed into her ass again, her own pelvis made an almost painful yet welcome contact with the edge of the granite counter. "Fuck," she harshly hissed. The burning beneath her forcibly draped eyelids morphed into a bright white light and she knew what she had to do.

Holly worked her lips all over the neck or as far as she could reach while rolling and tugging at the begging nipples. Somewhere in the back of her mind there was a thought that prodded her conscious; the thought of suggesting to continue this in the bedroom but separating herself from Gail after reaching so far would be like voluntarily dousing the splendid build of this furious inferno. And there was no way she could do that now. So, being gentlewomanly will have to wait while she finished what she had started.

Gail lifted her left hand to bury it into Holly's long hair and fisted her fingers around a bunch of them painfully. A fresh tiny gush of wetness joined the moisture in between her legs at the doctor's retaliating hiss. She pushed herself back into Holly to create a little bit of space between herself and the counter before popping open the button of her jeans and pulling down the zipper hurriedly. With a staggering but courageous breath she joined her hands with Holly's that was palming her right breast. The shared feeling of their fingers closed around her swelled breast pulled out a loud, thankful groan from her.

Holly lifted her face from the crook of Gail's neck when she felt the blonde guide her hand down south. She gulped as she took in the sight of the undone jeans within the reach of their joined, eager fingers. "Gail," she wheezed into the blonde's ear in fair warning but the officer didn't stop. Her lower abdomen clenched responsively when her fingers brushed along the trimmed, coarse hair after partially pushing away the elastic of Gail's panties. Her left hand closed agonizingly over Gail's left breast and she just had to seek some sort of contact by roughly thrusting into the blonde's ass, grunting in delight.

Gail steered their tangled fingers inside her panties impatiently. The quivering pad of their fingers skimmed the wetness tentatively and they gasped in chorus. She felt Holly's fingers kneading her breast more vigorously. Intent on abandoning the remaining shame and trepidation left in her, she pressed their fingers into her overly heated and wet sex. "Fffuunnnggghh...Hol," she begged. She was momentarily surprised at the extreme wetness but when their fingers moved, parting her folds, she was grateful.

Holly, just for a moment, regretted that she wasn't able to take in the intoxicating scent of Gail's arousal closely but pushed away that disappointment before settling their fingers over Gail's clit; circling it lightly a few times before again sliding and spreading the wetness through the slippery slit. "Let go," she growled and demanded of Gail; the blonde did as commanded. She shifted her position and settled on the officer's neglected shoulder; all the while keeping up her careful ministration. Gail's right hand blindly flailed in front of her face for something to perch on. Tilting her head, she caught those fingers in between her teeth and sucked on them greedily while humming at the heavenly taste of Gail's essence on her tongue, savouring it languidly and dreamily.

Gail wheezed and panted shamelessly as Holly's fingers expertly rubbed along her sex, bringing her close to release. Her hips moved with every thrust of the brunette. Holly's grunts, groans, and soft moans, everything fell over her ears, spurring her further closer to the edge with every rub over her clit. "Mmmhh...Hol," she drawled a soft moan almost tiredly. Her toes inside her boots curled and remained that way untill the moment she felt everything freeze up inside of her. Her breath hitched, her heart stopped momentarily, and her body arched up rigidly for a few seconds before going slack and dropping back into Holly's front with no energy left.

Holly placed her left palm over Gail's shuddering abdomen muscles, tracing soothing circles over it as she cupped the blonde's sex carefully. She could still feel the flutters of the wet folds on her palm. Burying her sweaty forehead into the crook of Gail's neck she tried to temper down her torturously raging arousal. As stunning as Gail's release was, she needed some semblance of direct contact to welcome her own release. Well, that could wait. After a few moments of peace, she pulled out her hand causing Gail to moan faintly and her to gulp audibly. "You are beautiful," she attempted to express her awe and kissed Gail's sweaty temple.

Gail chuckled breathlessly at that compliment and turned to face Holly. She kept her eyes down and placed her forehead under the brunette's chin, nuzzling in the warm skin of Holly's upper chest. She didn't resist when the doctor pulled off her shirt and bra. She was busy admiring Holly's long, tanned legs. It was the first time she actually paid attention to the pathologist's attire for the evening. Holly was wearing a form-fitting tank top and a very sexy cut-off. Bravely, she grabbed onto Holly's top and pulled them up a little. Separating herself from the brunette, she tugged at the top until it came off completely. Silently she took in the bra clad form of the brunette. Gulping, she dared to look up into Holly's eyes. The warmth, care, and invitation in those dark pools terrified her but in a very pleasant manner. "You are gorgeous," she shyly paid back the compliment.

Holly brought her left knuckles to trace Gail's chin. "Thank you," she responded with a sweet smile. "You alright?" Her smile turned into a full blown smirk when Gail blushed all over and only nodded silently. She wet her lips before tilting forward and mumbled against Gail's lips, "bedroom?" Another nod. Holly's snicker died as soon as her lips closed around the blonde's bottom lip. She sucked on it and expertly began to walk backwards, guiding them to her bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Thoughts? <strong>

**Hopefully it was worth your time. **

**I apologize for my mistakes. **

**Thank you for reading it. **

**Until next time. **

**Ciao. **

_**P.s: I am still working on the third chapter of "The Peck & Stewart Spin-Off". **_

_**Dunno when I will be able to post the update though. Thanks again.** _


End file.
